


Bound

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Star Wars Rewrites — Backstory [25]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Tragedy, Engaged Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Engagement, M/M, Poe Dameron Needs A Hug, Pre-Canon, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Unhappy Ending, Wedding Planning, Wedding Rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 07:50:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13566093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: The evolution of a wedding ring.





	Bound

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Wedding Ring
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

  
It was just a matter of getting the right ring for the right man. Ben had to admit that he was nervous about the whole thing, if only because of who he was getting it for. Poe. A man who meant the galaxy to him. It was just a matter of getting the right ring, the right one for a man he practically adored.

Poe Dameron. Beautiful, caring, loving, funny, brave Poe, who meant the galaxy to him. Poe, who he swore he would even marry, and even that idea of starting a new life together was wonderful.

Too wonderful.

It was after what seemed like a too long time of searching, that he found the ring. The right color, the right shape, the right everything, and his heart fluttered. He really was getting married to this amazing man — assuming of course that Poe said yes.

But what if he said no, what if he thought it was too soon...

Ben would back off if that was the case, wait for Poe to propose to him. He could only hope that Poe said yes.

Ben paid for the ring and thanked the cashier, before heading off towards Poe’s house. Even the prospect was enough to give him that feeling of mynocks in his stomach. Before, he would have wondered why anyone, just about anyone, would have wanted to use a phrase like that, but now he knew. It was because that feeling, that fluttery feeling, was far too common, and sometimes you had to attach a phrase to it, odd as it was.

***  
Of course some people started talking. That’s what they always did — talk. But it didn’t matter, Poe said.

“Because I love you, and I want to be with you, and that’s enough.” Poe said.

Ben kissed Poe's wedding ring. It was still amazing how such a simple thing could represent so much. Such a little thing, that meant the rest of their lives together. The rest of their lives, where they would be happy together. And even that idea...

Even that idea was too wonderful to possibly be real. Good things didn't just happen to Ben Solo. But this...

This was proof that sometimes, good things did just happen to Ben Solo.

And he wasn’t going to deny that he wanted Poe. Very, very badly. Something about the fact that the ring was on Poe’s finger shouldn’t have made Ben so desperately aroused and wanting, but there it was. It didn’t matter what the Jedi thought, what Ben’s mother thought, because he was Poe’s, and Poe was his.

Yes. Poe was his. Even that knowledge, that truth, was intoxicating.

“Poe...” Ben almost didn’t know how to phrase this, any of it. “I want you. So much.”

“Engaged sex, huh?” Poe grinned at him. “I’m definitely up for it.”

They had to move around the issue of clothes, but when the clothes were off, Ben could see Poe’s body, a contradiction of things — his slim, compact frame, his curvy hips and soft belly. He seemed to be trying to squish all of it underneath layers of clothes, but Ben loved it.

“You’re so beautiful.” Ben said, softly. “Everything about you.”

“So are you.”

“You’re gorgeous.” Ben’s voice dropped to a soft murmur. “My beautiful fiancé. Every hour I spend with you, I just love you even more. I want to do so much. I don’t know whether to take you where you stand or just touch you.”

“Take me.”

“I’ll crush you.”

“Just lie down,” Poe said, softly.

Ben did. Poe mounted him, straddled him, and Ben shivered with desire. Even Poe being on top of him was a thrill. Mounting him. Completely in control, the way Ben found a certain thrill in.

“May I?” Poe said softly.

“Yes.”

Preparing Poe took time, but it was worth it. Even seeing Poe all but come undone, gasp, moan at Ben’s fingers penetrating him, was enough to make Ben love him even more. He was never going to let go of him. Not once, not ever. Finally, after Ben’s fingers grazed Poe’s prostate, Poe said, “I’m ready, Ben, stars I’m ready.”

“Please.” Ben was already aching to be inside Poe. Poe prepared himself, Ben slicked his shaft with lubricant, and Poe sank onto him.

Oh. Even having Poe just sink his way onto Ben’s shaft felt...good. It wasn’t often that Ben was inside Poe, but even having his fiancé riding him felt amazingly good. He felt surrounded, and the look on Poe’s face, the little pants and gasps and moans coming out of him...

“Angel.” Poe was gasping as he rode Ben’s shaft like his life depended on it. Ben stroked him, stroked him again and again, making certain to give Poe pleasure.

“Poe.” Ben wished that there was a sweeter name he could give his fiancé, something that would sum up just how much Poe meant to him. The ring around Ben’s neck trembled a bit even as Poe rode him, his moans practically intoxicating.

Ben stroked, stroked his fiancé’s shaft, tenderly manipulating each part and reveling in Poe’s gasps. He knew how close Poe was to orgasm — he could feel it, in his mind, in his body. Their moans were already mingling in this room they shared, until Poe came all over Ben’s hand and belly. Not long after, Ben found himself releasing into Poe with a soft growl, releasing into that warm, eager body, and Poe collapsed atop him, head against his chest.

They held each other, and Poe murmured, softly, almost dazedly, “You’re a bit sticky.”

Ben laughed. “I guess I am.”

“Stars, Ben, I love you.”

“And I love you.” Ben nuzzled him. Poe called him an angel. He had no idea that he might as well be an angel that dropped into Ben’s life.

“So, engaged sex...” Poe laughed, bright and happy, and Ben loved him even more. “We’ll have to do it again sometime.”

“We’ll have plenty of time to do it,” Ben said. “Fiancé mine.”

They drifted off to sleep in the other’s arms, contented and sticky and utterly happy, because they had each other, and that was enough.

***

Ben had apparently misplaced his ring at Yavin. So Luke had said. Poe couldn’t say exactly if Luke was telling the truth, though there was something in him that had a feeling that it wasn’t the whole story.

Poe still hung onto the ring. He hadn’t gotten to ask Luke everything, of course, because Luke had decided to leave. He still couldn’t help but be angry at that — the galaxy needed him, and he just decided to leave, just like that? Everyone needed him. What was so horrible that Luke couldn’t look everyone in the eye?

He hung onto the ring. Ben’s ring, he sometimes associated it with. His mother’s ring was another. But Poe hung onto it nonetheless, because Ben had left, but he would forever be in Poe’s heart. The man that Poe loved.

He didn’t know if — or when — Ben would be back. But he would keep fighting. And he would wait for Ben, however long it took.


End file.
